Journey Home
by BXVAce
Summary: Star Wars themed, Naruto/Ed, Edd, N' Eddy crossover. After being kidnapped by a dastardly organization, Ed, Eddy, and Double D team up with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata to find their way back home and escape the alien worlds of the Galactic Republic.
1. Aurthor's Note

Before you start this possibly bizarre crossover, I just want to make a few things known. The Eds will be in their Fusionfall versions and the Naruto characters are pre-Shippuden. There will be pairings, but they will be NaruSaku and Sasuhina. Also, the story will not be based around them. Some character may be out of character, but I'm going to try at least to make them close enough.

I'm making this note just as a heads up. If you don't like what you see, you may go search other stories. If you are curious, than feel free to stick around and I hope you enjoy it.

Ta.


	2. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Naruto slowly began to wake up to the sound of wiring machines. As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a dark room. When he opened his eyes fully, he noticed the entire room was cover, no, made of metal. He tried to get up, but he was strapped down on a table.

"What the heck is going on here?" he cried out. He tried to figure out how he got into this situation. He can only remember having ramen with Sakura and Sasuke after Sakura invited Hinata to join them. Wait!

"Sakura? Sasuke? Are you guys here?" he cried out frantically. He heard Sasuke groggily groan as if he were asleep, "Naruto, shut up." Sakura followed suit, "Kakashi-sensei, tell Naruto to keep quiet." Naruto look over from his table and saw Hinata on a table next to him. He called out to her to wake up. She moaned in her sleep, "Naruto that tickles." Naruto's face only dropped.

He tried to pull at the straps. He then took a glance around the room. He noticed that there were computer monitors on the walls. There was all kind of machines, big and little. Some looked like surgical, some like torture devices. He also saw Sasuke and Sakura strapped down to tables across from him.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" he called to them. "For crying out loud, wake up! Something's very wrong here!" Sasuke stirred and growled, "Naruto, I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke tried to get up, but he felt the straps against his arms and chest. His eyes shot open and looked down at himself and saw he was strapped down.

"What the hell is this?" he called out. He tried to pull his straps loose, but there were to secure. He looked over to Naruto and asked, "What did you get us into this time, you idiot?" Naruto, getting defensive, growled, "I just woke up and found us like this, loser! Believe it!"

"Why are you two yelling?" Sakura woke up, finding herself in the same situation. She began to panic. Hinata slowly followed suit, waking up and started to panic at their predicament. Both girls panicking and Naruto's shouting to be let out was wearing on Sasuke's nerves.

"Will you all shut up!" he shouted. When everyone got quiet, Sasuke asked the group, "Okay, let's all think back to how we got into this situation. Does anyone remember what happened?" Hinata was the first to say anything, "I-I just remember I-Ichiraku's. Nothing else."

"Me too."

"Same here."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and tried again to pull himself out of his straps. Naruto also tried to pull, but the both of them found that it was useless. Naruto called out, "Hey, whoever's out there, you better let me out of here so I can kick your butt!"

"Oh sure, that will really get them run to let you out, you moron." Sakura groan.

Then the door to the room opened. The group looked over and saw one of the most bizarre things they ever saw: a man made entirely of metal. He was rather tall and thin. His limbs were like pipes with his hands holding a try of small sharp instruments and syringes. He glared down at them with red eyes.

"Looks like you are awake." The man said in a robotic voice. He walked into the room, his metal feet clanking against the floor. He went over to Sasuke first. He scanned him up and down and watched as Sasuke struggled. He put his tray down on a table in between the two rows of tables and walked over to Sakura. She was this first one to ask him, "Who are you? Where are we?"

The man looked down at her and said, "I am YJ-76. I am a personnel droid designed by the Slavers Guild. You are onboard the Tucora, my masters' ship. We are on route to the outer rim of my galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Hinata cried out, catching the droid's attention. "You mean we've been abducted?" The droid clanked over to her and said, "You were drugged and taken aboard. You were chosen by chance, like any other slave." Naruto began struggling again and growled, "Listen here Tin Man, I ain't going to be anyone's slave! You have no idea who you are messing with! Believe it!"

"I disagree." The droid said. "You are in no position to make threats. We know of the Earth's way of ninja fighting. Even if you could get out, we're far away from your Earth. You will never see it again. You are now property of the Galactic Republic."

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Eddy shouted from his cell. He, as well as his friends Ed and Double D, was forcefully captured by the guild.

"Face it, Eddy." Double D mumbled. "You've been at it for hours. They won't let us out." Double D looked over to Ed, who was crying in the corner, "I wanna go home, Double D." Double D put his hand on Ed's shoulder, "So do I, Ed."

"Why the heck did they pick us up, huh?" Eddy growled. "Why are we so special?"

"You heard the droid, Eddy. We were picked up by chance."

"Well, it's nice you're taking this with such enthusiasm, Double D!"

"Someone needs to keep a cool head, Eddy."

"Well in case you haven't notice, we're stuck on a ship going who knows were, about to be slaves, and nobody knows where we are! How are you able to keep a cool head?"

"I'm just gifted that way, Eddy." Double D got up and scanned the room. He looked at the ray shield that was used as their prison bars. They were warned that if they were to touch them, it would burn them. He then looked out the shield to see the guards standing there next to the door. Then an idea hit him, and then he kicked himself for not thinking of it before. He motioned Ed and Eddy to come closer and whispered his plan to them.


	3. Escape

Escape

"Guard, I need to go to the bathroom." Eddy called out, referencing that the cell had no toilet. The guard, another YJ droid, said nothing at first. Eddy just kept calling out to him. He tried his best to get the guards attention, such as kicking on the wall. He just kept calling out. But he stopped when he heard a young girl scream down the hall.

* * *

"Stop, you can't do this to us!" Sakura cried out as the droids levitated the groups' tables down through the halls. They were on their way to have tracking chip implanted into their brains. Naruto and Sasuke pulled at their straps and cursed the droids. Hinata only shed tears and sobbed at their situation, begging not to have this happen.

The droids continued to push the young ninjas away when they heard a crash behind them. It also caught the attention of the ninjas. It seemed that the crash came from a hallway they just passed. One droid walked over and looked down the hall. It saw a guard droid smashed against the wall. It turned back to the others and said, "We have a prisoner escape. Red alert."

Naruto, taking advantage of the distraction, flipped his table over and caused the droid that was pushing him to fall back onto Sasuke's table. It hit a button at the edge and Sasuke was free. Sasuke shot up and kick both the droid that freed him and the one behind him, knocking both heads loose.

The other two droid pulled out black blasters. Hinata, who didn't know what they were, warned Sasuke, "Look out!" The droids fired on him, but he was able to dodge the blaster bolts. He jumped towards Naruto's table and freed him. Naruto gave a hand sign and called out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, multiple Narutos charged the last two droids. They fired at them, blasting a few away. Naruto and Sasuke were able to kick both droids and damage them.

* * *

The Eds ran down random corridors as the alarms rang and the red lights flashed. They were trying their best to avoid any droids that were looking for them. Eddy was carrying the blaster the guard had. Double D's plan to trick the guard into opening the door and having Ed smash into it worked, for now.

They heard blaster fire ahead. They slowed down and pecked around the hallway corner. They watched as two droids were firing down a hallway. Eddy looked back at his friends and asked with a look of confusion, "What the heck are they doing?"

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Ed cheered. The then ran around the corner, cheering out, "Choo-choo!" He then rammed the two droids, smashing them. Eddy and Double D ran after him as he continued to run.

* * *

Naruto and his group all ran down the corridors. They were all free from nearly having their brains prodded and were desperate to find a way out. Just as they turned down a hallway, Naruto and Sasuke saw two droids at the other end. Naruto grabbed Sakura and they hid on the other side of the hallway entrance as Sasuke grabbed Hinata and stopped her from running into the hall.

After Naruto and Sakura were on the other side of the entrance, a hail of blaster bolts flew out of the entrance. Naruto called out to Sasuke, "Now what?"

"Choo-choo!" a voice shouted from the other end of the hall followed by a crash. Naruto looked around the corner and saw the remains of the droid smashed all over the ground. Naruto smiled and called the team to move.

They turned down corridor after corridor until they ended up in the hanger bay. They didn't bother to look around; they just saw a shuttle and ran inside. They thought it would be a good place to hide. Sakura found a small compartment big enough to fit them all and they hid inside.

* * *

Droids chased the Eds as Eddy fired at them. They ran through a large opening and Double D pushed the button to close the doors. When they were closed, Eddy blasted the controls. They turned and saw that they were in the hanger bay. They run up to a shuttle and Eddy said, "It's better than nothing!"

The Eds ran inside and ran for the cockpit. Double D looked over the controls, panicking. He was trying to figure out how to work the controls. Normally he would try to remain calm and take his time to learn the controls, but now he has droids trying to kill him and his friends. Just out of pure luck, he pushed a button and the ramp to the ship closed. He pushed another button and it began to take off. He said to his friends, "What a fortunate set of circumstances."

* * *

The ninja team felt a tremor as the stood in the compartment. Hinata said, "I think we're moving!"

* * *

Double D grabbed hold of a control rod and steered the ship towards the hanger bay doors. He nudged it forward and it flew out the bay. As he nudged it more, it flew faster. Eddy cheered and said, "Nice work, sock-head!"

Then lazar torpedoes flew past them. Double D tried to make the ship go fast to escape the drones following them, but it was already at top speed. Ed, who was panicking and pushing buttons, cried out, "Do something, Double D!" Ed then unintentionally thrust a lever and the ship went into hyperspace, leaving the drones and the slave ship far behind as the Eds and the Naruto team screamed into space.


	4. Introductions

Introductions

The shuttle came out of hyperspace after only being in hyperspace for three minutes, long enough to lose the ships. The Eds all sat back in their seats and sighed in relief. Double D sat back up and began to tap on the control panel. When Eddy asked what he was doing, Double D told him, "I'm hoping I can figure out how to navigate back to Earth. Maybe we aren't that far off."

Unfortunately, even with Double D figuring out how to use the navigator, they couldn't find Earth. So the next best option was to find a nearby planet that could possibly have inhabitants. Double D pointed to the computer screen and said to his friends, "Here, fellows. Tatooine."

The Eds then heard something in the cargo hold. It sounded like whispering. Double D put the ship into autopilot and followed Ed and Eddy, Eddy holding his blaster.

* * *

"You better watch where your hand is, Naruto." Sakura whispered. Sasuke jumped and whispered, "Who just stepped on my foot?" Naruto slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth and shushed them. They all hear footsteps, multiple footsteps.

* * *

The Eds tip-toed up to the door of the compartment were they think the whispering came from. Eddy pointed his blaster at the door and ordered Ed to open it. Ed slowly reached for the button to open the door. When the door swooshed open, Ed, Eddy, and Double D were greeted by the loud screams of the Naruto Team, even Sasuke. Eddy, Ed, and Double D, in that order, began to scream with them.

Ed quickly closed the door and there was silence. Eddy looked back at his friends with a "What on earth?" look on his face. He pushed the door open again and the Naruto Team began to scream again. This time the Eds didn't scream. Eddy closed the door again. He opened it again and they still screamed. He closed it again and the silence came back. Eddy smirk at this and began to open, close, open, close with the screams and silence gesture. He opened the door one last time, still smirking at the screaming ninja. He then banged the butt of the blaster against the wall and said, "Alright, that's enough!"

The ninja stopped screaming and stared at the Eds. Double D moved forward and said with a soothing voice, "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. You can come out." Hesitantly, the ninja slowly one by one came out of the compartment. Hinata was more scared than the rest of them, but the other three were still on edge. Sasuke had his eyes on Eddy's blaster. This didn't go unnoticed. Eddy looked down at it and put it down. He held his hands up to Sasuke and said, "Okay, pretty boy. It's on the ground. Happy?"

The moment of silence between the two groups was broken when Naruto asked, "Who are you guys?" The Eds introduced themselves, as did the ninja team. Hinata asked them if they were taken away too. Double D told them they were, "We were on our way home when one of the droids ambushed us and caught us in a net. What about you?"

"Apparently we were drugged, but we can't remember how." Sakura said. Ed asked them, "Are you fellow Earthlings or are you really space hot dogs from the planet of Zeon B?" The ninja only blankly stared at him. Double D intervened and said, "What he means is are you from Earth like us?"

"As far as we know." Naruto said. Double D nodded and told them they should all relax. Double D led the now larger group to the cockpit. At the sight of the stars outside the window, Hinata and Sakura gasped in awe at the sight.

"It's beautiful." Hinata murmured. Double D sat in the pilot seat and began to work the controls. Sakura sat next to him and asked him, "How are you working the controls?" Double D said to her, "It's rather complicated. I had to learn it all under stress."

"Are we gonna be up here a while?" Naruto asked. Double D said to him, "Well, no. We're heading for a planet listed a Tatooine. It's going to take over an hour to get there." Eddy said, "Well, since it's going be a while, I guess we'll have to get to know one another."

For the time being, both Naruto's Team and the Eds all sat down and told each other about where they were from. The Eds told the ninja about Peach Creek and the ninja told the Eds about the Leaf Village. The Eds thought it was amazing, but the ninjas weren't too impressed with Peach Creek. Naruto and Sasuke thought it was "too ordinary". With that, the Eds told them about the scams they'd do, and the hilarious antics that go with them.

"So, at the end of the day, we were stuck together in Ed's basement with my experimental bubble gum." Double D told them the story about when they accidently stole Sarah's diary. Naruto was cracking up at the story. He whipped a tear from his eye and chuckled to Ed, "Man Ed, your sister sounds like a serial killer in the making!"

Sakura then punched Naruto on the top of the head and growled at him, "Don't be rude, you stupid idiot!" The Eds, even Ed himself, were taken aback by what Sakura just did. Not only did she seem to have a significant amount of strength and a temper that could rival Sarah's, but she just used it on her friend. Also, she punched him for something that all three Eds knew could very well be true.

"Well, I agree with Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura's demeanor changed from anger to adoration at Sasuke's words. She blushed and grinned, "Of course, Sasuke!" The Eds looked at each other in confusion. This girl was going to be tricky to deal with.

"Seriously though Ed, how do you put up with her?" Naruto asked him, rubbing his head. Ed only shrugged and smiled.

Double D got up from the group and returned to the cockpit. He sat down in the seat and checked the coordinates. He was getting use to the shuttle's controls and he had more understanding to what certain controls were. He was still hoping for weapons in case they needed them. He may abhor violence, but he knew in their predicament, with the Slavers Guild after them and who knows what else could be out there, he knew there may be some precautions to be made. However, when he looked at the controls, he saw something that made him shiver in his seat.

"Um, we have a bit of a problem." He called back from the cockpit. Naruto and Sakura came running up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Double D looked up at her and said with a nervous chuckle, "It seems the coordinates I had were put in wrong. We've been flying away from Tatooine."

"What?" Naruto screamed at Double D. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart guy! You're supposed to know how to do these things the right way!" Sakura then punched in the gut, sending him flying back to the backend of the ship. She yelled back at him, "Would you leave him alone! He didn't know!"

She turned back and looked out the cockpit window and saw a few planets nearby. She pointed out to them, "What about those planets? You're looking for one that is inhabited, right?" Double D was working a computer monitor on the control panel as he told her, "Yes. Maybe we can find a navigator and see how far from Earth we are." Sakura nodded and turned to walk away.

"Sakura, just a moment. Have a seat, please." Double D stopped her. Sakura turned back and slowly sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Double D turned his chair to face and placed his elbow on the panel.

"That was not necessary." He said to her. Sakura asked him what he meant, he answered, "What you just did to Naruto."

"Well, he was yelling at you. He was being rude."

"Eddy yells at me all the time. Naruto's much calmer than he is."

"Wait, are you lecturing me on how I control my teammate?"

"No, I'm simply telling you that, even though Eddy can be rough with Ed and I, he never went as far as you have been with Naruto."

"Well, he's always out of control. He has nobody to control him and keep him out of trouble."

Double D straightened up in his chair and asked her, "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me Naruto's an orphan?" Sakura, who was wearing an annoyed face, nodded at him matter-of-factly.

"Sakura, how could you?" Double D asked her in an angered tone. "Treating him like this knowing he's alone, without parents? It's clear to me he looks at Hinata, Sasuke, and yourself as his friends. If he's without parents or, by the way you talk about how he is and that 'he has no one to control him and keep him out of trouble', any family at all, all he has are friends. Friends of someone like him shouldn't treat him like that. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You listen here, I…" Sakura began to defend herself, but stopped because she knew: he was right.

She had a moment like this before. It was after she graduated the academy. She was talking with Sasuke about Naruto, down talking him, calling Naruto selfish and bratty. Sasuke in turn told her she had no idea what it was to be like Naruto and called her annoying. Sakura, feeling the sting of Sasuke's words, began to feel what Naruto felt when she called him annoying. She promised herself that she was going to be nicer to him.

She broke that promise.

She began to think about the times she was cruel and mean to Naruto. She began to think about all the times she punched him, yelled and screamed at him, and belittled him. Was that what she wanted? No.

She got up out of her seat, head hung low, and walked away.


	5. Malestare

Malestare

Ed was carrying Naruto, who was still unconscious, from the end of the ship to a small makeshift bed, mumbling to himself, "He is sawing logs, the little dickens." Hinata was watching from the bench she was sitting in. She was concerned about Naruto. She always watches Sakura punch Naruto around and always wondered to herself, "What does he see in her?" She dared not say that out loud because her shyness. She didn't want to just blurt out her feelings for Naruto because it would embarrass her.

She looked over to see Sakura walk from the cockpit, head still low. Sakura walked over to a seat on the bench and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Hinata could help but wonder why Sakura was acting this way all of a sudden.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Eddy walked up to Hinata, taking her by surprise. She looked up at him looking down at her with his hands in his pockets. She slowly looked away and shyly began to press her fingers together. Eddy shook his head and sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Listen toots, we're all stuck in this together, wither we like it or not. I may not be the most can do guy on this bucket of bolts, but I can't help but notice that your pals have been talking about your home while you've been in the back. Mind talking a bit?"

Hinata didn't make eye contact with Eddy. She only gulped and began to blush. Eddy noticed this and wondered what it was all about. He also noticed that she took small glances over to Naruto. Eddy's curiosity peaked, "What's that about?"

Hinata looked over at him. Eddy only looked back at her. He may not have been the brightest, but it hit him what she was going on about. He chuckled and said, "What the heck could you see in him? He's too loud for you."

Hinata looked back down with crestfallen look on her face. Those words hurt her. A person she just met even said she might not have a chance with Naruto. She tried not to show her affection, but she made it almost too obvious. She only walked up over to Sakura and sat next to her.

"What did I say?" Eddy asked himself.

"Okay everyone, we have a new course. "Double D called from the cock pit. "And this time I'm sure I have it correctly. We are ascending to a planet called Malestare. We will be experiencing turbulence so please strap down."

Naruto woke up and groaned, "That's smarts." Ed hugged him, shouting with joy, "You're alive!" Naruto noticed Ed's stench and tried to pry himself out of Ed's arms. They both fell to the floor when the ship shook. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and was followed by a loud thud. They landed.

The group got up and went over into the cockpit. Hinata entered and said, "Good job on the landing, Double D." Double D smiled proudly. All of them looked out the window at the Malestare jungle.

"Whoa, it looks like the Forest of Death." Naruto said in amazement. Double D stood up and said as he walked back to the cargo hold, "There's a settlement not far from here. But if I read the information about this planet correctly, these jungles are dangerous so we'll need weapons."

Eddy already had his blaster, but the others were searching through the compartments in the hold. Double D found a small pistol and stuck it in his pocket. Ed found a large cannon rifle. As he held it, Naruto gave him a thumbs up and said, "That's defiantly you, big guy."

Sasuke asked Double D, "Did you find anything like knives? We normally use shuriken and kunai." Double D told him, "Sorry, Sasuke. All they have are blasters." Sakura said, "Then we'll just have to make due. You boys know how to use those?" The Eds all said they did. The group gathered more equipment then exited the ship.

The group all trekked through the vast jungle, listening to all the strange animals. They were all aware that this was an alien planet so they knew that the animal here would be different than the ones on Earth. They just didn't know what to expect. They were all on their toes, keeping an eye out for anything that would probably cause problems.

Eddy slowed down to talk with Hinata, who was at the back of the group. He said to her, "Listen kid, I didn't mean anything back about what I said back at the ship." Hinata only looked away from him and walk away. Eddy, being annoyed, walked closer to her and said, "Hey, I don't know any of you guys. Maybe it could work out for you two. But unless you speak up, you ain't gonna get anywhere." Hinata sped up, leaving Eddy to pick up the rear. Eddy groan, "What did I do this time?"

The sun was going down, and it looked like the group wasn't getting closer to the settlements Double D mentioned before so they ducked into a large ruin. Sasuke, Ed, and Naruto gathered firewood and Sasuke lit it. Eddy was amazed by Saskue's justu, "I wanna do that."

Eddy went over to Sakura, who was taking inventory on her equipment, and asked her, "Hey, what with that Hinata girl?" Sakura looked up at him and asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Well I made a joke about her and Naruto. She was acting like she had a thing for him or something."

"Well, she does…What did you say?"

"I only said he's too loud for her. I didn't mean anything by it."

Sakura glared at Eddy and said, "You did not just make fun of her crush on Naruto! She idolizes him!" Eddy put his hands up and said, "Hey, I didn't know. I mean she's always so quiet and shy. Heck, Sasuke talks more than she does." Sakura put her fist up in a threatening manner and Eddy jumped away.

Naruto began to eat some food he grabbed from the ship. After he took his first bite, he spat it back out and said, "Gyah, this tastes the way Guy-sensei smells!" He looked over at Hinata and saw she looked like she was enjoying what she was eating.

"Here, let me try that." He said as he reached his spoon over and shoveled a small amount of the violet paste Hinata was eating. She stopped eating, blushing at him moving near her. He slurped it off his spoon and tasted it. He liked it, but it was too sweet. He looked at her and asked her, "You sure that's not to sweet for you?" Hinata, still bashful towards Naruto, stuttered, "N-no, it's-s fine!" Before anything else was said, Ed sat in between them, chomping down some mushrooms he found.

Sasuke was sitting against the far end of the ruin, far from the group. Sakura went over to him with a small plate with some food on it. She knelt down next to him and asked him, "Do you want anything to eat, Sasuke? I made this for you." Sasuke looked away from her. Sakura looked at him with a look of concern on her face. She tried again, "Please, Sasuke. We might be walking a lot tomorrow and you'll need your strength." Sasuke stood up and walked away. Sakura watched him walk, and then looked down in disappointment.

Sasuke walked past Double D, who was trying to read a small tablet he had that had a map of the jungle. Double D called out to him, "Don't wander too far, Sasuke." He went back to the tablet, trying to figure out the distance from where they were to the settlement. He tapped on the screen and final figured out that they really weren't too far from where they needed to go. He smirk his pride at the fact that he was getting use to this advance technology.

As he got up to ready his sleeping bag, he noticed Sakura sitting by herself, sulking. A part of him felt somewhat bad about what he said to her earlier in the day, but he knew it had to be said. He also knew that they could be angry at each other if they were to get out of this situation and back to Earth. He went over to her and asked, "May I sit here?"

Sakura, eating the food she made earlier, scooted over, letting him know he was allowed to sit next to her. He sat down next her and cleared his throat. There was an awkward silence between them. Double D took nervous glances towards her while she just ate, not looking at him.

Double D finally broke the silence, "Okay, I'll admit I was a bit harsh earlier. I just didn't think it was fair for Naruto to endure that."

"I'm not upset that you snapped at me, Double D." Sakura said. "I'm upset because you were right." Double D only looked at her. He let her continue, "I never thought about what Naruto was going through in his life. I was being selfish." Double D crossed his arms and said, "Well, at least you owned up to it." Sakura smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"By the way," Double D said. "What's with you and Sasuke?" Sakura looked back down with her frown back. She fidgeted with her food nervously, but she told Double D, "Well, I've been trying to get his attention for a long time. But nothing I ever try ever seems to work." Double D said to her, "Well, maybe it's because he's not interested. Sasuke seems like an upstanding fellow, but it seems to me that he's not too interested in the world around him." Sakura looked at him and said, "Well, he's not too bad once you get to know him."

"That maybe so, but I still don't understand why you're too invested in him. He just blew you off and judging by the look on your face, it's not the first time this has happened." Double D was beginning pierce through Sakura's veil again. Sakura looked back up at him and said, "But I love him."

Double D put on a suspicious look on his face. He didn't want to dismiss the statement, but there was something about the way she said it. She said it with a tone of longing and uncertainty. He asked her, "Are you sure?" Sakura clearly took offence to the question, "Of course I do!" Double D put his hand up and said, "I'm only asking. Some people I know have made the same claim and most of the time it's not real love, like love-love." Sakura only scoffed and looked away.

Double D only sighed and got up. He stood next to the campfire and told the group, "Okay, it's time to get some rest. We'll all take turns each hour for guard duty. I'll start, then Ed, Eddy, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and then Sakura will go last. Did you hear that, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke said from the entrance of ruins. With that, everyone but Double D got into their sleeping backs and fell asleep. Double D sat near the fire, with his blaster I hand, not knowing that Sakura has yet to have fallen asleep. She had a though on her mind, "Of course I love Sasuke…don't I?"


	6. Sasuke and Hinata

Sasuke and Hinata

It was Hinata's turn for guard duty. She sat near the now dying fire, watching the entrance of the ruins. Her eyes also caught the image of the sleeping Uchiha laying next to the entrance. He was the most vulnerable one, sleeping so close to the outside where animals could attack him. Even though she was scared of him most of the time, she didn't want him to be attacked. She went over to him and was about to nudge him.

"I'm awake." Sasuke said right before Hinata was about to nudge him. This took her by surprise and she yelped. He turned over to her. She asked him, "How long have you been up? And why are you near the entry way?" Sasuke sat up and said, "I'll answer yours if you answer mine." She, confused at first, nodded in agreement.

"Alright, after I woke you up, I tried to fall asleep, but Ed's snoring is keeping me up." Sure enough, Ed's monster like snoring roared through the cave. It was amazing that there were still people sleeping. They looked back at each other and he said, "If I can't sleep, and it seems that everyone else seems to like sitting near the fire, I'd guard the door." Hinata nodded.

"Okay, my turn. Why do you like Naruto so much?" Hinata blushed at the question. Not only was it a touchy subject for her, but she never asked Sasuke Uchiha, of all people, to ask such a question. She asked him, "W-why would y-you a-ask that?" Sasuke smirked, "Well for one, its fun to listen to you stutter. And two, he's an idiot. You're too smart a girl for someone like him."

"He is not an idiot." Hinata said sternly. "He's strong and honest and caring. He never goes back on his word. He's been a major inspiration for me to prove myself." Sasuke smiled and said, "Well, there's my answer." Hinata didn't realize it, but she just answered his question. She looked at him with amazement and ask, "Did-did you do that on purpose?" Sasuke smiled and told her no. After that, the two sat for a while.

Hinata then asked him, "Sasuke, how come you never return Sakura's or anyone else's advances towards you?" It was Sasuke's turn to be taken by surprise. Although, he was going to asked her straightforward, "I think the answer is obvious. Those girls, especially Sakura, are just annoying."

"Is that it?"

"Of course. What did you think?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Well…I thought…you…"

"Spit it out."

"I thought you were…gay…not that there's anything wrong with it!"

Sasuke's eye brow twitched. Did she really just say that?

"What…did…you…just…say?" Sasuke growled. Hinata yelp again at Sasuke's anger and fell backwards. She squeaked at him, "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Sasuke looked at her, looking so helpless before him. He wanted to shout at her, but a part of him shouted in his head, "Stop!" He complied without a seconds though and looked away and said, "Whatever! I'm not, okay?" Hinata sat up and said, "I'm sorry. I was just curious." Sasuke exhaled and said, "Whatever."

They sat there again, quietly. Hinata looked up at him and asked, "What kind of girl do you like?" Sasuke didn't want to talk to her, but that part of him told him, "Talk to her." Again, he complied with the voice, "One that will help me restore my clan." Hinata said to him, "Well, I know you want to do that. But aside from that, what do you like in a girl."

Sasuke paused for a moment, clearly in thought, when he said, "That's a good question. I never really thought about it until now." Hinata chuckled at his reation. The all knowing and all certain Sasuke Uchiha was stumped by the little timid and stuttering Hinata Hyuga. He gathered his thoughts and said, "Well, I'd like a girl who's a ninja like me. I think short girls are okay. I like short hair, not long haired girls like what they use to think about me. Quiet's a winner for me. That's all I can think about for now."

Hinata smiled and said to him, "Well, when we get home, maybe you can find a girl like that." Sasuke "hmphed" and looked away again. Then it hit him: he just described Hinata. How did that happen? This is the first time he had a conversation he had with her. Wait, he just had a conversation with someone! He tries to avoid talking with people in general! What was happening to him? He was just tired, that's it!

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. We'll talk la-"

"Would you shuddup! We're trying to sleep here!" Eddy growled at the two.


	7. The Journey

The Journey

The sun rose high into the jungle's sky. By this time, the group was all up and eating breakfast. As they ate, they told joke about their old day in their scams or missions. Eddy always joke about Kakashi's mask while Naruto poked fun at Johnny and Plank. Even Sasuke and Hinata joined in a couple of times. They all talked and got along like they knew each other for years. There was, however, a moment that needed to be addressed.

Eddy took a glance over at Hinata. He was feeling guilty about how he treated her yesterday. He may not be one to admit he did something wrong, but he thought she was a nice enough girl and he did wrong her. He said to her, "Hey, mind if I ask you something outside?"

Hesitant at first, Hinata followed Eddy outside. They walked out of ear shot and Eddy turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was dumb and didn't know any better. Happy?" Hinata was surprised by Eddy's words. But, with a smile, she decided to forgive him because he admitted he was wrong. She reached her arms around him and hugged him as an apology acceptance. Eddy only took the hug, but nudged her softly and said, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get back with the others."

When Eddy and Hinata walked back inside the ruins, Double D had his tablet out, preparing the group for the journey ahead, "Okay, so far the settlements are right over on the other side of the rock wall next to the ruins. We just need to find a way to get over it. That's our mission for today." With that, the group moved out.

However, when Sakura walked out, there was a loud screech and buzzing. She looked up and saw a giant dragonfly-like insect fly down towards her. She let out a scream as it swooped down and grabbed her. Everybody swiftly turned around and chased them. Sakura and the insect flew higher and higher into the sky. She cried out for help.

Eddy pointed his blaster at them, but Double D stopped him, "No! You might hit Sakura!"

Ed and Naruto gave chase after them, Naruto calling for her. Sakura cried out, "Naruto! Help me!"

Ed called out, "I got her, Naruto! I got her!"

Ed then fired his cannon at the insect. He got it right in the wing. It cried out and let her go. Sakura came plummeting to the ground. Naruto ran directly under her and reached up for her. She fell right in his arms.

Sakura had her eyes closed tight. She slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her. As she looked up at him, she felt this tingle inside her. It was a strange feeling that she never felt before. But, she only dismissed it as a feeling from the fall. He slowly set her down on the ground and the smiled at each other.

"You guys okay?" Eddy came running up with Ed. They both said they were fine. Eddy sighed in relief and told them they needed to move.

After watching the commotion, Sasuke turned to start the mission. But when he turned around, he saw a crestfallen Hinata look at Naruto and Sakura. For some strange reason, he felt sorry for her. He couldn't understand it, but he wanted to hold her and make her feel better. As he thought this, he wasn't aware that he was slowly moving closer to her, his hand reaching for her.

"Okay, let's move." Eddy called out as he walked back with the group. Hinata broke her moment of sorrow and turned to walk. When she turned, she saw Sasuke standing next to her, his hand out. They both froze for a moment before Sasuke put his hand down. She looked up at him in surprise. He only turned and walked away. As he walked away, she smiled at him.

Double D was climbing up a ragged structure that was built next to the ruins. It was like a giant set of stairs. He climbed to the third and final step and looked around. He saw a large steel doorway in the wall. He went over to it and as he walked up to it, the doors opened automatically. He looked through and saw that it was a gateway to the other side of the wall.

He turned and called out to the rest of the group, "Hey everyone, I found a way through!" The rest of the group came climbing up to the platform. They ran up to the door and all seven went through. When the door for the other side opened, they saw a group of buildings. Sakura smiled and cheered, "Civilization at last!"

The group all scattered to find anyone who could help them. However, all the buildings were empty. Not just empty, but it looked like they were attacked. The walls were covered with blast points. They all regrouped and reported what they found, all of it being the same.

Ed then pointed to a bridge that went over a thin crevice. The group all decided to move on and see if they could find someone.

After they crossed the bridge, they followed a trail through underbrush. After a while, Naruto complained, "I'm bored! Let's find something to do!" Eddy said, "How about the quiet game. You're it." Everyone laughed at Eddy's joke.

Then, a blaster bolt flew passed Eddy's head. They all got down and scattered behind the trees. Double D peaked around his tree and called out, "Listen, we come in peace. We're just looking for someone."

He got someone speaking in a strange language. He couldn't make it out, assuming it's a native language. He tried to get a better look of the assailant, but was taken aback by its appearance. It was a Gran. Its grotesque three eyed image was hideous for him to behold. If it wasn't that, it was the blaster it had in its hands.

Eddy saw the Gran too, but he wasn't freaked out by its appearance. His only concern was getting out of this standoff alive. He looked over the rock he was hiding behind to see what it was doing. It was creeping towards Double D, blaster pointing at the tree he was hiding behind. Eddy raised his blaster at the Gran and fired. He missed it by an inch. The Gran turned to Eddy and tried to fire at him, but Sasuke jumped up behind it and gave him a kick to the back of the head. It fell to the ground unconscious.

"Come on, let's go!" Sasuke shouted and the group all ran down the path. They ran until they came to a large compound. They looked up at and Eddy says, "Looks like something out of Jurassic Park."


	8. Prey Recaptured

Prey Recapture

Eddy, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ed were pulling at the doors of the compound. They had already tried to use the controls, but the door wouldn't work. They had decided to try to pry the door open. After straining the doors, they finally opened…to a large room full of Gran and Duggs.

They all pointed their blasters at the group and shouted in their alien languages. Double D rushed ahead, his hands up in the air. He shouted to them, "Wait, please! We don't want to harm anyone! We just need help!"

The Duggs and Gran lowered their weapons. Double D sighed and said, "Listen, we're lost and in need of a navigator. We just want to find our way to our home world."

The Duggs and Grans looked at each other. One Gran walked up to Double D and said to him in English, "You have no clue to where you are, do you?"

Double D shook his head no. The Gran smiled and waved his hand. Behind Double D, nets fell down from the ceiling, capturing Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Saskue. They nearly got Ed and Eddy but they jump out of the way. The nets holding the others were then lifted up by Slavers Guild drones. Naruto and Sakura shouted at them, demanding that they be let go. Double D swiftly turned back to the Gran.

"The Slavers Guild will pay handsomely for those four, but they said to kill you three." With that, the Gran pulled his blaster towards Double D. Double D, acting on instinct and forgetting his morals about pacifism, pulled his blaster faster than the Gran did and blasted him. The other Gran and Duggs fired at them, but the Eds fought them. Ed turned to watched Naruto and his friends be flown over a wall surrounding the compound.

After a short battle, the Eds stood and observed the carnage. Double D was the first to say something, "We always thought that other galaxies would be far superior to us, even in morality. But now, I can say for certainty, that's not true. Slavers, gangsters, what galaxy is this?"

Eddy asked him, "What are you going one about?"

"Don't you see, Eddy? We're children. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, us, all children."

"What's your point?"

"What kind of galaxy has so many dangers like this that children like ourselves are forced to shed blood to survive?"

"What about Naruto, hm? His friends? They kill almost all the time at this age. Look, I know you're bothered that you just had to kill, Double D. I am too and I'm sure Ed is. But it was either us or them."

"That's not the point, Eddy! I was wrong! I though extra-terrestrial life would succeed past the barbarism of Earth. But look at us! Fighting for our lives! And now they've got Naruto and his friends!"

There was a moment of silence. They were thinking about what Double D just said. And he was right; the scientists like Isaac Asimov thought that extra-terrestrial life would be fare superior and much more civilized than Earthlings. But the battle the Eds just endured proved all that wrong. Violence and indecency in other galaxies was inevitable. And they just kidnapped seven children for slavery. They traveled who knows how far just for human trafficking.

And ever since they arrived, they had to face peril beyond anything they could imagine. Naruto and his friends trained to face ninjas of all kind, but they were never prepared for what they have endured. They got through what they did only to be recaptured.

The Eds, barely in high school, just had a merciless blaster fight with aliens. Ed may have dreamed about this, but Eddy and Double D were scared out of their wits. Double D was right; they were only children, which is why the Eds must save Naruto and his friends and get back to Earth.

In a large throne room on the far side of the compound, a Dugg sat on a large throne enjoying a beverage when he heard blasters sing outside his palace doors. When the doors opened, Gran and Duggs backed up blasting their blasters, only to be killed by Ed's cannon. Double D and Eddy run up behind him and charged the throne. The Dugg king only sat as the three boys ran across the room, blasters pointed at him. When they reached him, Ed shouted, "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" earning a "Shut up" from Eddy.

The Dugg, not bothered by the Eds at all, called in his native tongue for an interpreter protocol droid. A silver droid waddled its way next to him and introduced itself, "I'm RT-95, at the service of the high king of these lands, Lord Sekydo. His lordship humbly admires your bravery and valor to face some of his best men. He wishes to know your terms."

"We just want to know where the Slavers Guild is taking our friends." Double D said to Sedydo. The Droid interpreted what he said to Sekydo. Sekydo spoke and the droid translated, "The Slavers Guild is an organization that hides out in the industrial sector on Couresant. You will find them in a large abandoned factory."

Double D said, "When we rescue our friends, and we will rescue our friends, we will need to find a navigator to help us return to our home planet." The droid spoke to Sekydo again and he spoke again. The droid said, "Couresant has many travelers, but the best deep space pilots are found on Tatooine." Sekydo spoke again and the droid said, "Lord Sekydo also says that your ship is safe and you will return to it unharmed. However, this is the final agreement. Anymore trouble and you be blasted into oblivion. Now go, and never return again."


	9. Tortured

Tortured

Sasuke's bloodcurdling screams were heard throughout the hallways of the Slavers Guild star cruiser. In a torture room, he was strapped to a device that shot him full of electricity. While this was happening, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were chained to the wall next to him. They were begging the droids to not hurt him anymore. They were completely oblivious to the dark green toydarian and a large black hooded figure in the room with them.

The toydarian ordered the droids to stop the procedure. The machine stopped, but Sasuke still screamed and groaned in pain. The droids unstrapped him and he collapsed on the floor. The droids left him there as they unchained Naruto. It was his turn.

The girls screamed out in protest, not that it would stop them from hurting Naruto. The droids stripped Naruto of his jacket and shirt. They then strapped him to the device and shocks ran through him. He screamed out in dreadful pain. As he screamed, Hinata and Sakura looked away, not bearing to see him in such pain.

One droid picked Sasuke up off the ground and dragged him to the hooded figure. The toydarian looked up at the figure, whose face was concealed by the shadow of his hood. The toydarian looked up at the figure and nodded. The figure reached out its arm and a boney pale hand reached out of the cloak sleeve and it touched the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke then tensed up and began to scream again.

The mixture of Naruto and Sasuke's screams made the girls sob out in helplessness. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and immediately noticed something: the mark that Orochimaru left on Sasuke's neck began to fade away. There was something off about that. After the mark vanished completely, the figure let Sasuke go. The toydarian ordered the droids to stop torturing Naruto.

After the droids unstrapped Naruto, they dragged him over to the hooded figure. Though Naruto was catatonic, he heard a voice ring out in his head, "Kit! You got to get free!"

It was the Kyuubi. He sounded desperate. Naruto asked him what was going to happen. The Kyuubi responded, "That man! He just drained the Uchiha of his justu abilities! He won't be able to do any justu ever again!"

Naruto began to panic. Without their justus, they wouldn't be able fully defend themselves.

"That's not all!" The Kyuubi shouted. "I can feel he knows about me! If he drains you, he'll also bury me into your subconscious!" But it was too late: the figure grabbed Naruto and started to drain him of his abilities. Now, he could feel everything he had learned going to waste. He would never be able to make Shadow Clones or perform Rasegan ever again. He also heard the Kyuubi screams as he faded away into his mind. On his stomach, the seal began to fade away.

Naruto fell to the ground, half dead. All that he learned, everything he trained for, was now gone. His teachings in the academy, with Kakashi and Jiraiya, all were gone. It was an almost impossible feat, but it happened, at the touch of this man's hand. Who was he?

Hinata and Sakura both sobbed at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke lying on the ground. They had no idea what just happened to them. However, as the man approached them slowly, they weren't aware that the same thing was going to happen to them.

On the bridge of the ship, the toydarian ordered his droids to make way for Couresant. He turned to the hooded figure and said, "Those four were more trouble than they were worth. I'm tripling their prices when we get back to Couresant." The hooded figure said to him, in a raspy voice, "You will have no problem from them here on out. All their abilities, all their powers will no longer be a hindrance."

The toydarian smiled and asked, "They're down with their powers for good?" The figure said, "Of course. I closed off all their channels that were used for their abilities. They will never be opened again." The toydarian laughed with joy as he flew about the bridge. He turned and said, "Now that that's out of the way and you've been such a big help with it, you will get fifty percent of the profits, my Lord!"

The four nin woke up in a glass room. It was their prison cell. They all groaned as they tried to get up. They looked at each other, collecting their thoughts about what happened. They had an idea, but they weren't completely sure, until Naruto moaned, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Nothing.

Naruto tried again, and again, and again, each time trying to muster up more energy. But each time was a failure. Sasuke tried to perform a clone justu, but he failed too. He also tried to activate his Sharingan. It appeared, but his abilities that came with it weren't. Hinata tried to activate her Byakugan, but she couldn't. It was hopeless.

"How did this happen?" Sakura mumbled. They all stood in sorrow knowing all their ninja techniques were all gone. They all felt useless know.

This whole feeling of uselessness made them feel like they never wanted to go back to Earth. If they did, they wouldn't be real ninjas. They were all promising students, had abilities that separated them from others, but it was all gone. Their thoughts were interrupted by an intercom, "We will be arriving at Couresant in one hour."

They all sat down, contemplating their situation. Not only did they lose their abilities, but they were going to be slaves.

"No." Sasuke growled and stood up. "We did not go through all we've been through, both here and back on Earth, just to give up now!"

"But how are we going to escape, huh?" Naruto asked him in an angry tone. He stood up and asked, "Do you have a plan to get out of this? Last time was sheer luck! This time, they'll be watching our every move!"

"But if we give up, we'll never make it back home!"

"Oh, wake up and smell the coffee, Sasuke! We are never going home! We're probably so far out that we'll never find it!"

"They got us out here, Naruto! There has to be a way home!"

Naruto slapped Sasuke across the face, trying to knock some sense into him. That was a mistake. Sasuke swiftly threw his fist across Naruto's jaw. The two began to engage in a fist fight. The girls got up and tried to separate them.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she pulled him back. Hinata tried to stop Sasuke, begging, "Please! This isn't helping!" The two boys separated and Sasuke screamed at Sakura and Naruto, "You two are both pathetic! Why I even wasted my time with you two I'll never know!" He then grabbed Hinata's hand and shouted at Sakura, "You wasted your time fawning over me when Hinata's worth more than you ever were!" He then turned to Naruto and shouted, "And you're too caught up in that stupid dream of yours and clinging to her like a lost mutt to see Hinata's feelings for you!"

Hinata tried to calm him down, "Sasuke! Please stop this! They're your friends!" Sasuke turned to her and said, "I can fix this! Orochimaru offered me a chance to become stronger! When we get back to Earth, he can help us! Come with me!"

All three of them were taken back by Sasuke's words. Not only did he hurtfully be little Naruto and Sakura, he also expressed his concerns for Hinata, something not any of them were aware of. They never thought Sasuke gave her a second thought, but apparently they were wrong. The only one who could say anything was Hinata herself, "Sasuke, what's gotten into you?"

Sasuke said to her, "Don't you get it? Last night, you asked me what kind of girl I wanted. I want you. I want you to be the one to help me restore my clan."

Hinata pulled away from him, much to his shock. She glared up at him, telling him, "You're insane. Last night, I thought you were different than what I always thought about you, but after what you just did to your friends, I never want to speak to you again." She walked away from him, leaving him speechless. She went over to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura and Hinata walked to the corner of the room and sat down on the ground, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing in the middle of the room. Sasuke, looking over at Hinata, wasn't aware Naruto was glaring daggers into him.

"You were going to Orochimaru, weren't you?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke finally looked up at him. Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and forced him against the wall. He growled at Sasuke, "You listen to me, you ingrate! You may think everything we've been through was a waste of time, but I don't! I use to think I hated you, but you became a brother to me! You, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Pervy Sage, and Granny, you all became a family to me! I loved you! And if you were to go to that snake, I would have gone to hell and back to get you back! But now, I would have let him cut you into pieces!"

Naruto then punched him in the stomach and let him slid to the ground, groaning in pain. He left Sasuke there and joined Sakura and Hinata. He knelt down next to Hinata and asked her, "Is it true?"

Hinata knew what he meant. He was asking about what Sasuke said about her feelings for him. Hinata softly nodded, and said as tears rolled down her face, "But, I know you have feelings for Sakura. I wouldn't dare get in your way." Hinata felt something wrap around her hand. She looked down and saw Sakura held her hand. Sakura smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry, Hinata. But-"

Hinata shushed her and looked over at Naruto. She grabbed his hand and held it up. She brought both Naruto and Sakura's hands up and held them together. They looked at her for a moment, and then looked at each other. As Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes, she felt that tingle again, but it was stronger this time. She smiled as she realized what it was. Naruto smiled back at her.

There moment was interrupted by sobbing. They looked over at where it was coming from. It was coming from Sasuke. He sat against the wall Naruto left him at, holding his head and twitching with every hiccup. He slowly looked up at them, tears flowing in his eyes.

"Naruto, Sakura." He sobbed. "I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it." He slowly got up, shaking as he stood. The other three stood up as well. Sasuke supported himself against the wall as he wiped his eyes. The other three cautiously walked up to him. He looked back at them and said, "I've always tried to be strong, the strongest. How can I be if we can't perform our justus?"

He stood up from the wall and took deep breaths to calm himself. Once he was calm, he continued, "The truth is, for the first time in a long time, I'm afraid." He rushed over and hugged both Naruto and Sakura. He said to them, "I lost my family, and I'm losing them again."

Naruto and Sakura held him. They began to tear up too. He let them go and said to Naruto, "Thank you for beating it into me, Naruto." He turned to Sakura, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I never should have been the way I was to you." He then looked in between the two of them to Hinata, who was standing behind them. He walked passed them and stood before her.

"And Hinata, I know you hate me now. But I just want you to know that I meant what I said to you. If there was anyone I'd choose to spend my life with, it would be you. You changed me last night. My biggest regret is that I didn't meet you before." Sasuke was about to walk away from her, thinking she wouldn't want to talk to him, but he rushed him and wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, but he still held her. Naruto and Sakura wrapped their arms around them. They stood in the middle of their cell, holding each other.

They broke the group hug as Naruto continued to hold Sakura and Sasuke held Hinata. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and said, "I forgive you." Sasuke held her tighter. Naruto realized and said, "I hope the Eds are okay." Sasuke mentioned they were probably on their way back to Earth. Sakura didn't think they would but wouldn't blame them if they were.

Naruto said to them, "I'd rather die than be a slave."


	10. Rescue

Rescue

The Slavers Guild cruiser landed in the abandoned section of the industrial sector of Couresant. The docking doors on the side of the ship opened and droids pulled slaves out by their collars with chain leaches. There were possibly thousands of slaves coming of the ship, all from different worlds. Amongst them were Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. Like everyone else, they were chained.

As they walked along the platform, they saw that they were in a giant factory. There were droids with blasters watching from the catwalks above. The security doors that the ship entered through closed and there was a moment of darkness. This was the moment.

Naruto grabbed his chain and pulled it from the droid's hand. He then swung it around and it clacked into the droid's eyes. It began to panic when he leaped up and gave it a swift kick to the head. It fell to the ground. The other three did the same thing and ran for cover behind some crates. The lights then went on in the factory.

The sentry droids immediately noticed the droids lying on the ground. They called out to search the escapees.

Behind the crates, the nin were able to pry their collars off. Sasuke snuck behind the crates to see if he could find an escape. A light shone down on them. They all looked up and saw a drone hovering above them. Naruto swung his collar at the end of the chain and flung it at the drone. Luckily, it got it in the oculus at the drone flew off blinded. It flew into a catwalk and crashed into some sentry droids. The other droids were distracted by the crash, giving Naruto and his friends time to make a run for it.

They ran for the security doors, hoping that there will be some kind of exit. There wasn't, but the walls were rusted enough that Naruto and Sasuke kicked down two panels big enough for them to make an exit. When they ran out, they saw two droids standing next to a ledge, overseeing the large Couresant city.

Naruto and Sasuke knocked both droids over the edge, sending them plummeting to their deaths. Before they fell, they dropped their blasters. Naruto and Sasuke picked them up and charged them. They took off along the ledge.

Behind them came rays of blaster bolts. Naruto turned and fired at them, hitting two. He turned and said, "We should have used these before! These are cake!"

The dark green toydarian flew out onto the ledge and shouted, "Don't let them get away!" He followed the droids chasing after them.

As they ran along the ledge, Naruto and Sasuke fired back at the droids while a whole army of them chased them. They ran off the ledge and onto a narrow bridge. They dared not look down. The bridge was right over a large and deep crevasse.

Just as they were half way across the bridge, another droid army blocked their path. They tried to turn back, but the other droid army was waiting for them. Naruto looked over back to the other side and saw the other group was beginning to cross over to them. He then blasted at the bridge. Before the other droids could stop him, Naruto blasted the bridge in half, the other half crashing down with the droids into the steel crevasse.

The toydarian's chuckles echoed through the sector as he flew past the droids. He said to them, "You are becoming more and more of a hastle. For that, I'll place you all on a special line of slaves. My clientele on that line like…supple young children like you, even the girls."

They all tensed at what he said, clearly understanding what he meant. The girls grabbed onto the boys in fear. The droids began to cross, ready to apprehend them. Naruto and Sasuke stood and fired at them. The droids still standing on the platform fired at them, blasting the blasters out of their hands. Naruto and Sasuke stood in defensive positions, ready to defend Sakura and Hinata at all costs.

A rush was heard behind them. They all looked back and saw the shuttle. They all smiled when they saw the Eds through the cockpit window.

Inside the cockpit, Eddy was sitting in the gunner station, calling out, "Take a whiff of this, you mutts!" He fired two proton torpedoes at the large group of droids. The toydarian flew out of the way in time before the torpedoes blew the droids away.

The ramp to the shuttle opened with Ed at the end, calling out to them. The nin jumped from the bridge and onto the ramp. The ramp closed and Double D flew the shuttle over the factory. Before they flew away, Eddy fired more torpedoes at the factory, obliterating it. Double D watched from the cockpit as the slaves inside began to fight back against the few remaining droids. He smiled and flew away into space. After the ship left Couresant, it flew into hyperspace.


	11. Tatooine

Tatooine

Everybody in the shuttle all cheered. The rescue was a success and they were far from Couresant. Hinata hug Eddy and Double D, saying to them, "I knew you wouldn't leave us behind." The two hugged her back as the rest of the group began a big group hug. When the separated, Naruto asked, "So, where are we going?"

"To the one place we should have gone to in the first place." Double D smiled. He announced they were finally going to Tatooine. Sakura asked why was Tatooine so important, Double D said, "Well, we got information on Malestare that Tatooine has the best deep space pilots. We can find one and he can point us in the right direction." Sakura smiled in agreement and cheered, "To Tatoonine!"

Later, the genin told the Eds what happened on the Slavers Guild cruiser, about the mysterious cloaked man who drained them of their justu abilities. Eddy commented, "Jeez that just sucks." The genin said nothing, only brooded. They still haven't gotten over what happened, probably never will.

"Well, you're not the first to realize something dark here." Double D said. He sat with his hands clamped together. He cleared his throat and told them about what he said on Malestare, about how this galaxy destroyed all hope he had for extra-terrestrial life being more advanced than Earth. When he realized that people as young as all seven of them are put into a position where they have to fight for their lives, he learned that all his hopes were shattered.

"I use to think we were the most dangerous creatures in the universe." Double D said. "But, we are only one of them."

Hinata held his hand and said, "At least you know." Double D smiled down at her.

A partly damaged Slavers Guild ship flew out of hyperspace over Tatooine. On board the bridge, the toydarian levitated about, mumbling under his breath about what happened to his factory, "I swear, when I find them, I'll make them all pay." He then commanded that the ship land in Mos Espa. He knew that they would be coming to Tatooine. So he was ready and waiting for them.

On board the shuttle, Double D was showing Sakura how to work the ships controls. She wanted to know in case she herself ever had to fly a ship like this. Double D was hesitant at first because he was trying to get them back to Earth and may never need to fly a ship like this again. However, he thought to himself, 'What harm could it be?'

"You know Double D, I can't help but wonder what you'll do to the ship when you return home." Sakura said. That was a good question. He never really gave it much thought. He was spending so much time trying to get everyone home that he never even thought about what he was going to do with the ship. He had to think on it.

Before he could say anything, an alarm went off. They were approaching Tatooine. Double D showed Sakura how to take the ship out of hyperspace. He let her try it, and the ship came perfectly out of hyperspace. They immediately saw the desert planet and Double D showed her how to find information about the planet on the ship's computer. He tapped on the controls and started reading the planet's specs to her, "Tatooine; a small desert planet that reaches a high climate during the day and significantly cools down before sunset. The planet is in control by the Hutts and is a lawless anarchist commune. There are a few space ports, such as Mos Esley, Anchorhead, and Mos Espa. Moisture farms, indigenous tribes, and coves of Tusken Raiders scour the wastelands of the planet. The economy is at a low rank so inhabitants resort to goods trading."

Sakura commented on the economy, "Well it's a good thing we have no money then. But we'll still need something to give a navigator."

"Good thinking, Sakura." Double D said, preparing to land the shuttle. As he worked the controls, he said to her, "We'll land in Beggars Canyon to avoid attention and make our way to Mos Espa."

"Hey guys, what are these?" they heard Naruto shout from the back of the ship. After the ship landed atop the canyon, they left the cockpit and went back to see what Naruto was going on about. They saw everyone gathered around an entry way into the lower cargo hold. Double D squeezed by to see what was going on. He saw Naruto in the hold next to some things that looked like bikes without wheels.

"Hey Ed, give me a hand, will ya?" Naruto called up as he tried to lift one of the devices up through the hatch. Ed pulled it up and observed it. Naruto climbed out and asked what it was. Double D asked to see it and told Sakura to open the ramp. She ran to the cockpit and opened it. When it opened, Double D flipped a switch on the device. It hummed and began to levitate. Everyone else was astounded by what just happened.

Double D mounted the device and he twisted one of the handles. It slowly moved forward down the ramp. Everyone went out to watch him as he flew the device around slowly. He called out to them, "I looked up information on this device. It's called a speeder."

He flew around on it to demonstrate how to work it. He asked Naruto how many were there, Naruto told him five all together. Double D parked it next to the group and told them, "We'll need these to get to Mos Espa. But we'll have to leave tomorrow. The sun…The suns are going down." Sure enough, the two suns in the distance were going down.


	12. Quality Time

Quality Time

The suns went down and it was night time on Tatooine. At Beggars Canyon, the ship was locked down because Double D told the group about the Tusken Raiders, how they were violent and ruthless. Inside, the entire group was lying around. Ed and Eddy were wrestling for some snacks. Naruto and Sakura, Naruto's head lying in Sakura's lap, were watching and laughing at them. Double D had set up a lamp to light the back of the ship. Sasuke was sitting against the wall with Hinata leaning on him, his arm around her.

"Ed! Quit hogging them, Ed!"

"Say pretty please, Eddy!"

"In your dreams!"

"Say pretty please with two eggs and a slice of bacon!"

"C'mon Ed, I'm starving!" Eddy and Ed pulled the bag opened and the snack chips flew all over the place. Sasuke said to them, "There! Now will you two stop goofing around?"

That didn't stop Ed from snacking on the chips that fell to the ground. Eddy then shined a light in Ed's face, letting Ed's shadow splay across the wall behind him. Eddy's hand shadow appeared with Ed's.

"Doctor, I think we need to operate." Eddy chuckled, Double D agreeing with him. Eddy's hand shadow pinched the corner of the head of Ed's shadow. With each pinch, Ed's shadow twitched. Ed rubbed his head and said, "I feel it, Eddy. Like voodoo."

"May I try?" Double D asked. Eddy let him make shadow puppets. Double D told the group, "Did you know shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment?"

"Like walnuts?" Ed asked. He then tried to make shadow puppet.

"Can you guess what it is?" Ed asked. Eddy responded, "Gee Ed, is it a HAND?" Sure enough, it was a shadow of Ed's hand. He tried again, but it still was a hand. Ed said, "I think its broken guys."

Everyone in the ship laughed at Ed. Everyone stopped when Eddy shouted, "Whoa, is that Sasuke laughing?" Sure enough, Sasuke was laughing. He was trying to hide it, of course. Eddy laughed and said, "I'll bet that I can make him laugh again. I just flew into Tatooine and boy-"

"Are you stupid." Sasuke said with a smirk. Eddy "hmpf" and asked, "Well, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To lay an egg, just like you are now." Sakura chuckled. Eddy began to get annoyed, but he wasn't giving up yet, "Okay, what's a ghost's favorite lunch meat?"

"BOO-logna!" Naruto shouted holding his nose, implying that the joke stunk. Everyone, even Eddy and Sasuke began to laugh.

Naruto sat up and said to the Eds, "You know, I'm gonna miss you guys when we get back to Earth." The group calmed the laughing. Eddy said, "Hey, I'll miss you too, kiddo." Naruto's smile faded and he had an upset look on his face. Sakura asked him what was wrong.

"Huh, oh nothing. Believe it!" Naruto said with a smile again. Sakura wasn't sold though, nobody was. Naruto could tell, so he came clean, "Well, I've been thinking. What if we can't get home?" Sasuke said to him, "I told you, Naruto. They got us out here somehow. I'm sure we can find our way back." Naruto nodded, but he still looked upset. He also said, "But guys, we also lost our justu. What good will we be when we get home?"

Sakura stroked his hair and said, "We'll figure something out. I'm sure Lady Tsunade will figure a way to help us." Naruto only nodded his head. Double D went over and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm going to get us all home. I promise." Naruto smile at him.

"Well, I think it's time we all caught some Zs." Eddy declared. With that, everyone got into make shift beds and Double D turned out the light. Naruto cuddled up with Sakura and Sasuke let Hinata lay on him. Eddy looked at them and mumbled before lying down, "Sheesh, what is this? A love story all of a sudden?"


	13. Looking for a Navigator

Looking for a Navigator

The next morning, Naruto and Ed brought up the rest of the speeders from the cargo hold. Double D also found shawls that would keep everyone cool in the hot desert suns. After everyone gathered supplies and the Eds grabbed their weapons, everyone mounted their speeders, Sakura riding with Naruto and Hinata riding with Sasuke, and took off for Mos Espa. Eddy challenged them for a race to town. Everyone accepted, well, Sasuke didn't really care. Sakura cheered Naruto as he raced.

To enjoy the race, they would do daring dodges avoiding rocks sticking up from the ground. Sometimes they would go up hills and fly off the other side. Ed did a barrel roll as he flew off the hill (Do a barrel roll!). In the end, it was Sasuke and Hinata who beat them to Mos Espa, due to not caring about showing off.

Double D gathered the group together and said to them, "Okay, since these towns can be dangerous, I think it wise we stick together." They all agreed and they all walked into the town. Everyone but Ed was freaked out by the strange alien life forms. They tried not to stare, but it was sometimes so hard not to. They of course had some go, "What are you looking at?"

Eddy pointed out a small cantina and said, "Let's try this place." The group followed him in. Hinata mumbled to Sasuke, "I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke told her, "Just stay close to me."

Inside was dark with a light glowing down on the bar. There were many kinds of aliens inside smoking and drinking. Music was playing by a band in the background.

The group all just looked around and walked in. As they walked up to the bar, the bartender called out, "Hey, we don't allow kids in here."

Double D told the bartender, "Well sir, we're just looking for someone."

"If his name's trouble, I always kick him out."

"No sir, we just need a navigator."

The bartender raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Maybe I can help you if that's all you need." A ray of hope hit the group. The bartender asks, "So, where you kids heading?"

"We're trying to find a planet called Earth." The bartender put down a glass he was cleaning and said with sincerity, "Oh crap, sorry but I can't help you." Naruto jumped up and shouted, "What? Are you serious?" The bartender said, "Well kid, nobody here can."

Naruto began to flip out again, but Ed held him and covered his mouth. Sasuke asked him why nobody could help them and the bartender told him, "I've heard reports of deep space pilots trying to find their way to Earth. None of them ever come back. Earth is so far away that everyone who tries to go out there dies."

Sakura asked him, "Well, what about the Slavers Guild?" the bartender exhaled and said, "Those nasty bastards. They have special engines to their ships. They pick up slaves all across the universe and the weakest ones they grind up and mix with their fuel."

The entire group went pale. The thought of people, innocent people, being used for fueling a ship was a terrifying thought. They also counted their blessings that they weren't turned into fuel.

The bartender noticed their behavior. He asked them, "Were you kids kidnapped by the Guild from Earth?" All they could do was nod. The bartender reached down under his counted and pulled out a ticket. He handed it to Double D and said, "Here kid, take a table for you and your friends. We'll get you guys some food." With that, the group all sat down at a table. The bartender picked up a comlink and said into it, "I got some kids here. They're hiding. I need you to get them."

The group all sat at the table, all on the verge of crying. They thought they would make it home, but apparently not. They went through all this trouble only to find out they are so far from home that they could die just trying to get there. Even if they knew what direction to go, it would be pointless. Naruto moaned, "I knew it."

Sakura sobbed, "We're never going to see our friends or family again." Ed cried out loud, "I want my mommy and daddy!" Double D tried to calm Ed down, even with him tearing himself. Eddy just slammed his head on the table. Hinata cried on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well, it isn't all that bad." Naruto said with a sniffle. He looked around the table and said, "At least we have each other." Hinata smiled at him and said, "That's right. As long as we stick together, we can get through this."

The bartender came up to them with soup. He gave them all a cup of it and they began to eat it. Double D complemented on how good it was. The bartender thanked him and said, "Well, it doesn't have to be on this rock, but you kids can make lives for yourselves here in this galaxy. Keep your chins up." He smiled at them and walked away.

Sakura said, "I will miss my parents though. Goodness they must be worried sick." The Eds knew what she meant. Their parents were probably worried too. Then again they were always working they probably forgot about them most of the time.

Hinata's father probably didn't care. Her cousin Neji and her sister Hanabi were the only ones who cared about her. She'll also miss her teammates. They're probably worried sick about her.

Ed, who just finished gulping down his soup, looked over at the entrance of the cantina. He near spat up is soup with what he saw; YJ Slavers Guild droids. He tapped Sasuke's shoulder and gasped, "Sasuke, your boyfriends from the circus are here!"

Sasuke looked over at the entrance, trying to figure out what Ed meant. When he saw the droids, he said to the group, "Crap guys, metal dicks at twelve o'clock."

"Where do you see a clock, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He glanced over at the entrance and figured out what he meant.

The droids went up to the bartender and asked, "Where are they?" The bartender, who was cleaning another glass said to them without looking at them, "I have no clue what you are talking about." The droids pointed blasters at him and asked him again. He put the glass down on the bar and went to grab something from under the table. The droids were ready to shoot him when he pulled out a ticket. He handed it to them and said, "Take a seat and I'll get you some bolts and washers."

The droids only walked away to search the cantina. The bartender looked over to where the genin and the Eds were sitting. They weren't there anymore. He sighed in relief and went back to work.

The genin and the Eds ran for their speeders. The quickly mounted them and took off for their ship. As they speed away, Sakura called out, "For crying out loud, could this day get any worse?"

Then, as if on cue, two drones chased them and fired on them. The group tried their best to avoid getting hit. Double D pulled out his blaster and tried to fire at them. Only problem was that he had to focus on the rocks sticking out of the ground. He finally got a lucky shot and took one down. The other one was flying really close to Ed. This was a mistake on its part. Ed pulled his cannon rifle out and got it. From there it was smooth sailing.

When they got to the ship, they jumped off the speeders and ran inside. Double D ran for the cockpit and the ship took off. Naruto sat down and shouted, "Wait! We left the speeders!" Double D said to him in an annoyed tone, "We can get other speeders, Naruto!"

The ship left Tatooine and Double D typed in coordinates. Ed asked him where they were going and Double D said, "Anywhere but here." He pulled the lever for the hyperdrive, but it didn't go into light speed. He tried again and it still didn't work. He mumbled, "Oh dear."

The ship shook and there was flashing outside the ship. A laser blast hit them from behind. Double D turned on the rear camera and saw they were being chased by the Guild's cruiser.

On board the cruiser, the toydarian chucked to himself, saying, "Now to turn you into space dust." He commanded the droids to eradicate them. The droids had the ship locked on target. They were ready to fire when…


	14. Calvary

Calvary

Double D knew they were in the range of the cruiser's line of fire. He also knew they couldn't out run it. It seemed like it was their time. He closed his eyes, when nothing happened. He looked at the rear camera screen and saw the cruiser was under attack by a larger cruiser. On the bridge of the larger ship's hull, a large skull with tusks and tentacles was painted on the ship.

The toydarian lost his concentration when his ship shook. He knew his ship was under attack. He looked out the bridge window and was a Star Destroyer flying right above him. He cursed at the sight, "Bloody hell."

He tried to have his ship fire at the larger ship, but it was no use. They were out gunned.

Double D looked up at the ship, amazed that someone was actually coming to their aid. For the first time, someone was actually helping them instead of attacking them. He turned back and called to the back to the rest of the group, "The Calvary has arrived!"

The larger ship had just finished blowing the Slavers Guild ship to smithereens; destroying the last of the Guild in general. Double D sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair. Then his computer intercom went off, "Hello, are you okay? This is Mandalorian ship Titan calling."

Double D swiftly responded, "Yes! We're here!" The man on the other end said, "Dock aboard and we'll take you to safety." Double D complied and docked the shuttle into the cargo hold of the Star Destroyer.

When the ship docked, Double D led the group out of the ship and onto the larger ship. They all stood in awe by not only the size and design of the ship, but by the soldiers around them. They all were geared in the most fantastic armor they all have ever seen.

"You kids okay?" someone asked them from behind. They all turned and looked up at the tall man with a blonde mullet. "My name is General Horus Montiev. I am under orders from the high Duchess Liara of Mandalore to aid anyone who has escaped the Slavers Guild."

Double D introduced himself, shaking General Hours' hand, "My name is Eddward/Double D. My friends and I are from Earth."

"You kids have come a long way from Earth. You're a brave bunch too. We've been hearing stories about you. A mutual friend of ours gave us the heads up about you."

"A mutual friend?" Hinata asked in her normal timid tone. General Horus smiled and told her, "Dantel, the bartender on Tatooine."

The group brightened up. They knew the bartender was the first man to show them kindness while they were out here, but they didn't think that he called for help. All of them thought the same thing, they owed him one.

"Well, if you kids are okay, we'll be taking you to Mandalore." Horus brought them out of their train of though. Sakura asked him as they all walked out of the docking bay, "From there, will you help up get back home?"

Horus' bright expression dampened at the pinkette's question. He said, "I'm afraid Dantel wasn't kidding. Earth's pretty far away."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Naruto shouted as he ran in front of Horus, stopping him from moving any further. "There has to be a way! I mean, those slavers had those engines that could use people as fuel. Isn't there anything else like that?"

"Sorry kid. Those heathens were madmen who could come up with something creative and turn it into something sick. The designer was killed after he completed the design. No one else came close to something like that."

Eddy joined in, "You mean to tell me in a galaxy where you can have unlimited ammo, you can't come up with a ship that can run for a long time without refueling?"

"Not everything is that easy out here." Horus told him. "We're not unfamiliar with the technology of your world. You're a primitive bunch, you earthlings. I'm sure that this all may seem advance for you, but we can't do everything."

"We don't belong here!" Naruto cried, tears flowing from his eyes. "We have friends on Earth! Family! We have lives, futures! We don't have anything out here! We're alone!"

The rest of the group was taken aback by Naruto's statement. It was no secret that he was still upset. They all were of course, but Naruto was still feeling it.

Naruto lowered his head as Sakura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Horus looked down at him and said, "Listen, we know it's hard on all of you. I can't imagine the pain you're going through. But there is something you are wrong about."

The group all looked up at him. He had a warm smile on his face. It, for some reason, made them feel better. He looked around at them.

"You're not alone. Not anymore."


	15. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

A Rodian was running about the streets of Tattoine. He was panting hard, as though he was being chased.

He stopped at a crossroad and franticly looked around. He ran again, and hid behind a booth. As he doucked down, he listen to the nighttime quite of the normally busy streets of Anchorhead. He caught his breath when he heard slow moving footsteps approaching. He covered his snout to stay quiet. He stayed like this until the footsteps faded away. He exhaled in relief and stood up.

When he stood up, he was greeted by a Mandalorian soldier. The soldier had a light blue jumpsuit with yellow armor. He pointed his blaster at the soldier, but it swiftly knocked it out of his hands. He tried to flip the booth over to escape, but the soldier jumped on top of the table and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Hey guys, I got him!" the soldier called out in a scratchy voice. Four other Mandalorians ran up to him. One of them, a female in a black suit with red and pink armor said to him, "Oh c'mon, I walked right past him!"

"Don't worry Sakura, his reward will make you forget about it." Said one with a black suit and orange armor. He slipped off his helmet, revealing a young man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and three marks on both his cheeks. It was Naruto, now 18 years old.

The red Mandalorian slipped her helmet off and revealed Sakura. She smiled up at him and said, "You're right. But you know what to do with your cut, right?" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, alright. We can worry about that later." Said the yellow Mandalorian, taking his helmet off. Eddy had grown his hair out to make a Mohawk. He turned and tied the Rodian up. Eddy then handed the wire that tied him up to a Mandalorian with a blue suit with green armor.

"Here Ed, take him back to the ship and keep him quiet."

"Service is my middle toe! Check please!" Ed said through his helmet and dragged the unconscious Rodian through the street. The last Mandalorian, dawned in a purple suit with red and orange armour with a black helmet, took off his helmet to reveal Double D, who had medium length hair sticking out of his hat.

"Well, that job wasn't much of a chore." he said with a smile on his face. "And no killing."

"And his reward is plenty." Eddy said with a greedy smile. The four of them went off into the street, ready to claim their reward.

Back on Mandalore, on a large training ground, Sasuke was stalking about. Unlike his friends on Tattoine, he was in black and blue robes. He was training in a different method; he was being trained in the Jedi arts. Not by a Jedi though, but by a former Sith turned Mandalorian mercenary. Today was the day Sasuke was ready to complete his training.

Sasuke then turned and activated his lightsaber, blue blazing from his hilt. A shadowy figure ran up to him, purple lightsaber shining bright. It swung at him, but he deflected the strike. The two then engaged in a fierce duel. The speed the two had was almost unimaginable. The agility that Sasuke gained from his ninja training five years prior stuck with him and helped him. He was not letting up, not backing down, and was not tiring at all.

His opponent, however, matched him. The purple blade did not let the blue one near its master. The assailant had almost the same moves as Sasuke, though theirs were more graceful and less aggressive than his. This allowed the assailant to catch Sasuke off guard and force push Sasuke away. Sasuke rolled back but swiftly got back up to his feet and gave the first strike.

Sasuke finally got the upper hand when he stomped the assailant's foot. It stepped back and unintentionally dropped its guard. Sasuke force pushed the assailant against the wall. Sasuke held his blade point near its chest and said with a smirk, "Sorry Hinata, you've lost."

Hinata looked up at him with a smile on her face. He deactivated his lightsaber and let her go.

"Good work!" said a voice from their right. A short but buff man with all black Mandalorian trappings with a black cloak walked up to them. His hair was long and grey and his beard dangled from his chin. He was giving them an applause as he walked up.

"Sasuke you were splendid!" he said. "You and Hinata both exceeded my expectations these past five years." Sasuke and Hinata gave him a bow.

"Hinata, my dear, if I were a Jedi, I'd make you a knight on the spot. And Sasuke, you can put all the Sith I've trained under to shame. You two are the perfect balance of light and dark and you both choose to use it for good. Makes me glad that I left the Sith."

"Master, you flatter us too much." Hinata giggled sweetly. The man chuckled and gave them both knight blessings, meaning that they had completed their training.

"Now Master, I wish to find the Sith that closed our jutsu channels five years ago." Sasuke said with fierce determination. Their master smiled and said, "Patience, Sasuke. All in good time. I'm afraid that that will have to come later."

Sasuke, being taught patience for the past five years, reluctantly bowed in agreement.

"Sasuke, Hinata!" they heard the voice of Sakura call for them Naruto, Sakura, and the Eds all just returned and were all running up to them. Not wanting to disturb the group, the master walked away from the group, still smiling.

On Couresant, in a large factory in the industrial sector, the mysterious hooded man from five years ago stood in the great hall with other hooded figures.

"The Force is with us, my apprentices." He said. He took off his hood, followed by the others. It revealed a large man with nearly green skin, short red hair, and a large gem on his forehead. He looked out to the rest of the small group. He walked up to one of the few men in the room and said to him, "I believe it is time to make our move. Is your student ready?"

The man, who was still hooded, said in a sinister, snake like tone, "Yes, master. She is ready to make her first move. She learned our ways quickly and will be a great asset."

"I'm sure. She reminded me a bit of you when we brought you out here with those brats, Lord Orochimaru."

The man took off his hood to reveal it truly was Orochimaru.

"If you had not brought me here, Lord Ganon, I would not have the power I have now."

"And from what I hear, you took on two padawans."

"Indeed, both eager and willing students. Not like the mongrels I had back on Earth. Except, of course, my first student here."

Kabuto stood next to Orochimaru, smiling sinisterly with his master. Ganon grinned at the young man and said "Now, we must prepare to move on to our next step. I want you to contact your padawans. Tell them, that Ba Sing Se must be captured."

The End…for now.


	16. Author's Note

So, that's the end to Journey Home. Now, some may be wondering about the ending and with Ganon and Orochimaru. Well you see, before I wrote this, I wrote another Star Wars themed story on deviantArt called Vengeance. As I'm trying to write an end for this story, I decided, since I was rewriting Vengeance anyway, to make this the prequel. Now, I am also going to be working on another prequel to Vengeance before I officially release the rewrite. I don't know how long it will take, but I'm hoping it won't take too long. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this and hope you will enjoy the future works. Thank you for reading

Peace out.


End file.
